An electrophotographic image-forming apparatus known in the art is provided with a main body, and a process cartridge mounted in and removed from the main body and including a photosensitive drum.
In one such image-forming apparatus that has been proposed, the process cartridge is provided with a handle, and the main body is further provided with an optical system for irradiating light toward the photosensitive drum based on image data. The optical system is positioned on the front side of the process cartridge when the process cartridge is mounted in the main body. With this image-forming apparatus, the user grips the handle of the process cartridge to remove the process cartridge from the main body.